


Gina works the diner all day

by May42



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May42/pseuds/May42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi all this is my first fic, so all faults are mine. Just a nice piece of fluff with music and dancing.</p><p>I live in a country where the legal age is 16 but tagged as underage for you all.</p><p>Of course nether Derek or Stiles is mine, and the songs are all Bon Jovi.</p><p>Have fixed lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gina works the diner all day

  
_"You're a loaded gun_   
_There's nowhere to run_   
_No one can save me_   
_The damage is done"_   


Derek pauses just outside the house stopped by the music coming from Stiles room, loud enough to full the room but not so loud that the outside world can here. He’s not even sure why he’s here just sure that something is wrong, wrong with the way Stiles had stood at the pack meeting this morning wrong with the silence usually filled by stiles chatter, wrong with how it settled on his shoulders. So Derek climbs towards the window and tries to ignore the stones in his gut.

Stiles is seated on his computer chair head tipped back arms taping out the drum beat “ _I play my part and you play your game_ ” He pauses when Derek enters, relaxes down into the set, his face is red, raw Derek thinks from crying, the scent of sadness clinging to him and every corner of the room. Derek knows that scent it’s the one that leaks from his skin when he wakes in the night shaking, the one Isaac reeks of the first Saturday of every month after visiting the cemetery. Derek knows, and it hurts “how many years?”

“7, 9 since she got ill but 7 since well since you know” Stiles pauses takes a deep breath in and the words beginning to tumble from his moth at the same urgent speed Stiles seemed to do everything at “she loved Bon Jovi like any of that 80s power balled stuff, shed crank it up sing real loud, dad used to pretend to hate, put his fingers in his ears and mock her but she didn’t care just loved the stuff, said it there was nothing a power balled couldn’t fix nothing that singing at the top of your lungs couldn’t solve but it doesn’t solve this you know, it doesn’t bring her back doesn’t bring any of them back, I used to believe her used to think that it could solve anything that she could solve anything, I yelled at dad after she died yelled and begged him to bring her back but he couldn’t and neither could any of her dam songs…..shit sorry…you don’t wanna hear this… I…my mouth gets away on me some times”

I know Derek wanted to say I know your mouth gets away on you and I know how it still stings as if it was yesterday but he doesn’t instead he opens his mouth and sings “shot through the heart and your to blame darling you give love a bad name” his heart swelling as stiles smiles urging him to continue “I play your part and you play your game darling you give love a bad name”

Somewhere in “ _all I want is to be a rolling stone they don’t understand what we all know_ ” they started dancing crazy arm wavering hip shaking crazy dancing, stiles with his eyes closed and his head tipped back Derek letting his jacket slid off his arms, kicking his shoes by the door moving to match stiles “ _cause I wore my hair to long, I played my music way to loud_ ” Derek places his hands on Stiles hips guides him into a rhythm feels stiles arms on his shoulders, his hands tapping along on his back.

As the music changes so does the movement, slower less urgent Stiles leans into Derek there foreheads touching “ cause a bottle of vodka is still lodged in my head” Derek is surprised by the power in Stiles voice the pain and beauty of it Derek wonders why he hadn’t heard it before why he hadn’t expect it. Stiles always has a way of surprising him. Derek tightness his arms, tilts his head down there noises touching he closes his eyes and sings along “I want to lay you down in a bed of roses, for tonight I sleep on a bed of nails”

They move sway sing and dance and somewhere around “ _Gina works the diner all day_ ” as Derek’s lips meet Stiles’s and the scent of sadness leaves the room Derek thinks to himself that Stiles’s mum was nearly right 80’s power ballads might not solve everything but if they made Stiles happier then that was dam well close enough.


End file.
